Unexpected Love
by Manu51
Summary: Griffen goes on a date with a girl and she rejects him. Caitlin comforts him from his sadness and they become closer. Will love finally blossom between these two? Read to find out what happens. Please review, I need your comments.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected love

Chapter 1

It was a Friday night like the others in many ways at the ranch. Caitlin was alone at home, Griffin went on a date with a girl he met and Jim and Dory went to visit some friends. "It's amazing how some things never seem to change," thought Caitlin. She was siting on the couch watching TV, but found all the shows boring so she turned it off. Suddenly, she heard somebody open the front door and closing it.

"Who is it?" asked Caitlin.

"It's just me, Griffin."

"You're home early! I thought you were at the movies with that girl, Naomy."

"It was the case just five minutes ago," answered Griffin.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about that now. I am tired, I'll go take a shower and go to bed after," he said, looking really depressed.

"Grif, by the expression on your face, I can see that it's troubling you. You know you can tell me everything. We're friends now, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right, Cait. Ok, we'll talk about it if you want."

"Cool, it's fantastic, Grif."

She wraped him in a hug and put her hands around his waist. "Wow, I never thought Iit would be so special to be in Griffin's arms. I feel like staying like that for the eternity." thought Caitlin.

She backed away from him and noticed that his cheeks were scarlet. "He looks very cute like that, shy like a little boy. What I am saying? He always looks cute." thought Caitlin.

"Sorry, I am just happy that you accepted to tell me what went wrong with your date, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." said Caitlin.

"There is not a problem, really, Caitlin. It's just, well, I'm not used to be physically so close with a girl."

"Some things may change," said Caitlin, smiling to him. "So, do you want to come with me in the living room and talk about you date?"

"Sure. Go ahead, I'll rejoin you there."

"Ok."

Caitlin went back in the living room and sat on the couch. Meanwhile, Griffin opened the closet and put his coat in it. Then, he rejoined Caitlin in the living room and sat to be face to face with her.

"So, tell me about this date," said Caitlin with a soft voice.

"Well, first I picked her up at her house and we went to a restaurant for dinner. We talked a lot about ourselves, our interests, our ambitions and all was going well so far. After dinner, I paid for both of us and we went to the movie theatre to see a comedy. We had a good time, she even took my hand and didn't let it go until the end and the movie. After the movie, I was thinking it was in the bag, but she told me she had a great evening but didn't want to go out with me and called me a big jerk," said Griffin. "You know everything now. The worst is that Naomy could be right. Maybe I'm a big jerk after all."

"No, I forbid you to say that. That's not true, Griffin and you know it. You're not a big jerk. Believe me, I've known a lot of guys when I was living in the city and they were really big jerks, but you're not."

"You really think so, Caitlin?" asked Griffin.

"Of course. I've never met a guy so caring, sweet, nice, intelligent and funny as you are," said Caitlin. "You're a great guy and you'll find a girl who deserves you, don't worry," said Caitlin, with stars in the eyes.

"Caitlin, may I ask you a question?" asked Griffin.

"Yeah, go ahead. What do you want to know?"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Of course, I have. You're my friend," answered Caitlin.

"I mean, do you stronger feelings for me than friendship?"

"Yes, I have. I'm deeply in love with you, Griffin," confessed Cailin. "But I'll understand if you don't feel the same."

"Of course, I love you, silly! What were you thinking?" said Griffin with a big smile on his face.

"I'm so happy Grif. I was so afraid to confess my feelings for you. I was sure you were going to reject me."

"I would never do something like that to you, I love you too much," said Griffin.

Caitlin got closer to him and kissed Griffin gently on the lips. The latter kissed her back with passion and intensity. He was so happy at this moment. His search for his perfect match was finally over.

Caitlin's heartbeat became faster as she kissed him with more passion. It was like the world belonged to them right now. Caitlin sliped her tongue into Griffin's mouth and brought him closer to her. They broke the kiss a few minutes later, completely breathless.

"Wow, it's so unexpected," said Griffin. "I never imagined even in my dreams that you could be in love with me."

"It's often when you think something can't happen that you have a surprise," said Caitlin.

"Yeah, and it's a really good surprise. I'm really happy to be with a fabulous girl like you," he said, smirking.

Caitlin blushed at the compliment. She wasn't used to receive compliments from guys. Griffin was so different than the guys shehad known in the city. They were always treating her like garbage not matter the efforts she was doing. Compared to Griffin, they were only ungrateful jerks without any future in front of them. She knew for sure that Griffin will always treat her the right way.

"It's the most beautiful day of my life," said Griffin. "Even more beautiful than my own birthday or Christmas."

"You're so nice, Griffin. A guy never told me something so nice before. You're so romantic," said Caitlin.

"Thanks. But I guess when you're with the girl you love, it's easy to find the right words to say."

"And you're really good to find the right ones," said Caitlin.

They kissed one more time with a lot of passion and romantism. Caitlin had never been so deeply in love before, neither had Griffin. Both of them knew at this moment that they found in each other their perfect match. Only time will tell them if they were going to be sucessful as a couple, but it was beginning very well.

Griffin knew it won't be always easy and perfect, but they'll work hand in hand to make sure it goes the best way possible.

Suddenly, the doorbell echoed. You could that be?


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected love

Chapter 2

"Who could be ringing at the door?" asked Caitlin.

"I don't know, but something is telling me we'll know it soon," said Griffin. "Stay here, I'll go and see who is at the door."

"Ok."

The doorbell echoed once again. Griffin got up from the couch and walked towards the front door. He finally opened the door. It didn't take long for him the recognize the girl standing on the porch.

"Hi Griffin," she said.

"Naomy, what are you doing here?" asked Griffin, really upset. "Don't you said I was a big jerk?"

"I understand very well you're mad at me for what I said to you. It wasn't nice from me at all. I'm so sorry, Griffin. Will you ever forgive me? Will we ever have a chance as a couple?

"I don't think so, Naomy. What you said really hurt me and I don't think I'll forgive you anytime soon. Therefore, I found the perfect girl for me."

"You already found somedy else?" asked Naomy, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, let me introduce her to you. Honey, could you come here a minute, please?"

"Yes, I'm coming, sweetheart," said Caitlin.

She got up from the couch and went to rejoin Griffin at the door.

"Naomy, let me introduce you Caitlin, my new girlfriend and Caitlin, this is Naomy, the girl I talked to you about."

"Nice to meet you," said Caitlin, not looking very convincing and sincere.

"So, you're Griffin's new girlfriend?" asked Naomy.

"Yeah, and I'm very happy about that. I told me the way you treated him and I don't like that at all, Naomy. To be honest, I don't like people who hurt Griffin. Is that clear? Don't you dare to bother him in any way, or you'll be sorry for that," said Caitlin menacingly.

"Got it now? Stay away from me Naomy," shouted Griffin. "I don't need you."

Caitlin folded in Griffin's arms. Naomy was so much in pain. "I deserve it. If only I treated him better, maybe we could be together now. But there no hope anymore," thought Naomy.

"Sorry for disturbing you. I'll leave you two alone and go home now," said Naomy.

"It's the better idea you had tonight," answered Griffin.

Naomy finally leave and Griffin slamed the door shut.

"How does she dare to come here after the way she treated me? shouted Griffin angrily. Was she really thinking I was going to forgive and forget just like that?"

"Probably, but you're not stupid, darling," said Caitlin.

"You're right, I'm not. And this is why I don't need her in my life at all. I am with you, and it's perfect that way. So, how was I to confront her?"

"You were just perfect Griffin. I didn't know you could have so much temper."

"Well, usually, I'm really nice, but watch out if I lose my temper," said Griffin. "I don't like people who make fun of me or make me angry."

"It's perfect this way. You're not a frail guy and I like it. Do you want to watch TV with me?" asked Caitlin.

"Of course. But we'll move up in my room to watch it."

"I'm following you."

Griffin took Caitlin's right hand and they began to go up the stairs leading to the young guy's room. They finally arrived at the second floor. Griffin led Caitlin in his room. He laid down on his bed and Caitlin did the same.

"Caitlin?"

"Yeah?" asked the auburn haired girl.

"Do you mind if we don't watch TV but talk about some issues instead?" asked Griffin.

"Of course not, my love. What do you want to talk about?"

"Did you have sex before?"

"No, I was not in love enough with my other boyfriends to have sex with them," answered Caitlin. "And you, did you have sex with a girl?"

"Nope. I wanted to find the right one before doing it. For me, it's important to be in love with a girl and going out with her before having sex with her."

"I never went more far than stroking a guy's body. Did you ever stroke a girl's body?" asked Caitlin.

"No. Do you mind if I stroke yours?"

"Not at all. But I am happy you asked it before. You're so respectful."

She took off her wadded coton shirt and showed herself in t-shirt. It was a white one and it was shaping her teen breast.

"Oh, my good. You're so beautiful," said Griffin. You have a really nice body."

"Thank you, but you haven't seen everthing yet," said Caitlin mischievously.

Caitlin took her t-shirt off. She was now only wearing her jeans and a black bra. Griffin finally took his shirt off and did the same with his pants.

The phone rang at this exact moment. Griffin sighed. Will they always be disturbed everytime by something?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Griffin pick up the phone on his bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Griffin? How are you doing? Did your date went well?" asked his mother, Dory.

"First, I am doing fine, mom. And second, my date wasn't so fantastic. Naomy called me a big jerk and I came back home. Then, I talked about that with Caitlin and she comforted me."

"Are you feeling better now?" asked Dory.

"Yes, mom. Don't worry about that. We and Caitlin were talking about some issues in my room," answered Griffin.

"I'm proud of it. I am only calling to tell you that me and your father are going to spent the night at the Wills' place. We'll be back home tomorrow afternoon. Are you two going to be ok?"

"We'll be just perfect, mom," said Griffin, smiling chamingly to Caitlin. "We're old enough to take care of ourselves. Enjoy your time with the Willis and please say hi to dad on my behalf and Caitlin's."

"I'll do it, son. Have fun. I love you."

"I love you too, mom," said Griffin before he hung up the phone.

"Does that mean we'll be alone all night long?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah it means that," answered Griffin. My parents will spend the night at the Willis' place. So, we'll have the whole house for us until tomorrow afternoon. Isn't it exciting?"

"Yeah it is. Griffin?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah?"

"You have a nice body, you know."

"Oh, thank you. A girl never told me that before."

"There's always a first time to everything," said Caitlin sensually.

Griffin came closer to her and kissed her passionately. Caitlin kissed him back and pressed her body against his. She wanted Griffin to take away her virginity because she knew he was the guy she had been looking for in the past years. She felt so good at this exact moment. Being with Griffin was the best thing that ever happened so far in her life. She may be only 16, but she knew her and Griffin will last as a couple. The kiss deepened and became more passionate as minutes were flying away. Caitlin finally broke the kiss and smiled sexily at Griffin.

"Would you like to help me to getting rid of my pants?" she asked.

"Yeah, I will. It sounds interesting."

He unbuttoned her pants and unziped it before taking them off. Then, he threw the pants at the opposite side fo his room, leaving Caitlin in her black panties.

"My good, you're so sexy, Caitlin," said Griffin. "I never thought you were so sexy."

"Thanks, bu you're sexy too. Your body is beautifull even if you don't have muscles. But, I love you the way you are."

Caitlin began to massage Griffin's cock through his boxers. It wasn't the first time she was doing this to a guy, but with Griffin, it was a lot more pleasant.

Griffin moaned at Caitlin's caress. He had never felt so good before. His breath fastened and became a little bit louder. He was beginning to get an erection thanks to Caitlin's caress.

Griffin then started to stroke Caitlin's breasts with his hands, making Caitlin moan. Her breath also became faster, just like her boyfriend. Griffin's touch was so gentle, so caring, that it was really turning her on. Her tits were erected with all the pleasure Griffin was giving her. The latter unhook Caitlin's bra, which allowed him to finally see her breasts. They were big, but not too much, and Griffin was happy with this.

"Why don't you take off your boxers?"asked Caitlin, completely breathless. "Don't you want me to suck your dick?"

"Oh yeah, I'd like that, baby. That would be good. But, could you take off your panthies."

"Everything to please, you, honey."

Caitlin took her panthies off while Griffin was doing the same with his boxers. They were now both naked. Griffin was so turned on by the view of Caitlin's body, that he got an erection. He was showing a ten-inches dick.

"I never imagined you had a so big cock," said Caitlin, really turned on. "I'll take care of it, don't worry."

Griffin came closer to Caitlin and began to kiss her neck. The young teen girl felt a pleasure shiver in her whole body. She wanted more, she wanted Griffin to slip inside of her. It was the first time she was so turned on, but Griffin really had the good way to excite her.

Griffin kissed Caitlin's neck and then went lower to kiss her breasts, making her let go a pleasure moan. Caitlin was breathing faster and moanning a lot. At the same time he was kissing her breasts, Griffin put two fingers inside her vagina and began to finger her. Caitlin was enjoying this so much and was beginning to get wet.

"Oh Griffin! I want you to put your dick inside of me. I want you now."

"Don't worry about that, honey. I only want to be sure you're wet enough."

"Believe me, I am, Griffin. It's even the first time a guy makes me so wet."

Griffin went closer and spread Caitlin's legs open. Cailin's was now about to become a real woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are you ready?" asked Griffin.

"I've never been more ready for something," answered Caitlin.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll be careful to not hurt you."

"I love you so much, Griffin. You're so caring and I like that."

"I love you too."

Griffin finally sliped his dick inside Caitlin's pussy. She let go a pain moan when he penetrated her.

"Did I hurt you, honey?" asked Griffin softly.

"No, please continue, babe."

He began a back and forth movement inside of her pussy. After a few minutes, Griffin reach the small barrier of her hymen. He pushed a little bit, making Caitlin moan in pain. He stroke her breasts to make her feel more relax. The plan seemed to work because the teen girl began to let release some pleasure moans. Griffin pushed one more time and Cailin's hymen teared. Caitlin was in pain, but as minutes flew away and Griffin continued his back and forth movement inside her pussy, she began to feel pleasure in all her body.

Griffin increased the speed and the intensity of the penetration. Caitlin moaned louder than she did just a few minutes before. She was in total heaven right now. She had never imagined even in her most crazy dreams, that Griffin could give her so much pleasure.

"Oh, Griffin! You're fantastic! Ah! Harder! Oh! Yeah!"

Griffin kissed her in the neck and did the same with her breasts before he licked her earlobes. Caitlin, as for her, pressed her hands on Griffin's butt to get a deeper penetration. Her boyfriend got the message and deepened the penetration. Caitlin then felt Griffin's dick hitting her cervix. It was just so intense, but Caitlin did not want to stop now, she was enjoying this so much.

"Caitlin, I am about to come," said Griffin.

"Please wait a little bit, until I get an orgasm."

Griffin continued to penetrate her. He was going so fast that beads of perspiration were standing out on his chest. Finally, a few minutes later, Caitlin had an orgasm. Griffin felt a pressure in his dick, signalig him he was about to come soon.

"Cait, I will come."

"Then, I want to suck your dick and swallow your cum," said Caitlin.

Griffin got out of Caitlin's pussy and the teen girl kneeled down on the bed. She took Griffin's erected dick in her mouth and started to suck it. Griffin breathed louder an faster under the pleasure of Caitlin's blowjob. He was feeling better than he ever felt in his whole life. It was a brand new sensation for Griffin and so it was for Caitlin. A few moments later, Griffin finally came in Cailin's mouth. The teen girl swallowed all the cum of her boyfriend.

"You were awesome, Caitlin," said Griffin.

"You too, Grif. I'll always remember my first time. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then, they took a shower and went to bed at around 10:30 pm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The night went by pretty quickly. It was the first time ever that Caitlin slept in the same bed than a guy. With Griffin beside her, she was feeling relaxed and secure.

Caitlin awoke at 8:00 the next morning and found herself alone in Griffin's bed. "He must be dowstairs, in the kitchen preparing breakfast or something like that," she tought.

She got out of the bed and walked toward her clothes on the floor. Caitlin put her bra and panties on and did the same with her t-shirt and jeans. Once she was dressed, she went downstairs and went to the kitchen. Like she tought, Griffin was there preparing breakfast for both of them. Griffin finally turned around and smiled to her.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Griffin.

"Yeah, like a new born baby," answered Caitlin. "And you, honey?"

"Fine, thanks," he said. "I hope you're hungry. I am preparing a big breakfast."

"What kind of breakfast is it?"

"Well it consists in eggs, toasts, bacon, ham and little fries. You like your eggs scrambled isn't?"

"Exactly," she said. "You know my preferences very well."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't know a detail like that," he said jokingly.

"Certainly one of the worst on Earth," said Caitlin, laughing.

"You're really in a good mood this morning," said Griffin.

"Yeah, I am. Finally, I found happiness with a fantastic guy, who really cares about me and my feelings. Yesterday has been the most beautiful day of my life, Grif."

"For me too," said Griffin. "For now, just relax, I take care of everything. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Cool. Then, I'll sit at the table and talk to you."

"It looks like a good deal," said Griffin. "We'll do like this, I guess."

"Fantastic. So, what are we going to do today?" asked Caitlin.

"Hmmm, let me think about it. Maybe we could join Jordan and Bret in town or go to the movies this afternoon. What do you prefer?"

"I'd like to see a movie," answered Caitlin.

"Ok. Then, we'll check later in the town's newspaper which movies they are playing. Does this schedule suits to you?"

"Perfectly. As long as we're spending time together, I'm happy," she said before smiling to him.

"Don't worry about that, Cait. We'll spend a lot of time together. Your breakfast is ready now."

Caitlin got up from her chair but Griffin stoped her.

"No, no. I'll bring your breakfast to you. Just relax, honey. I take care of everything."

Caitlin sat on her chair. She couldn't believe it. Griffin was treating her like a real princess! A guy has never been so nice with her before.

Like he said, Griffin brought Cailin's breakfast in front of her on the table. He was so caring and attentive, the perfect match for her.

"You can begin to eat, Cait. It won't be long, I'm coming."

"No problem."

Griffin walked toward the oven and put some eggs, toasts, ham and little fries in a plate. Then, he went to sit beside Caitlin.

"I hope you like it," said Griffin.

"It's delicious. You're a good cook, Griffin."

"Thanks, I was afraid you didn't like it. If you like it, it reassures me."

Griffin began to eat his breakfast and has to admit Caitlin was right. Everything was just so tasty. "Well she was right after all. Maybe, I am not a great chef, but I am a decent cook. At least, she isn't dying poisoned, which is good." Griffin thought.

"It's fantastic to finally have a boyfriend like you who is treating me so well," said Caitlin. "You're taking care of me like if I was a princess."

"You're my princess," said Griffin.

He has just finished eating his breakfast so he kissed her. She kissed him back gently. Griffin noticed that Caitlin's lips were moist against his. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss.

"This breakfast was delicious," said Cailin. "I hope you'll cook us something as good as this soon."

"I will, Cait, I will."

Griffin then got up from his chair and brought the two plates to the dish washer. He also took the dishes in the sink and put it all in the dish washer before starting it.

"All least, the dishes will be done," said Griffin. "Now, I'll take a shower."

"Do you mind if I come with you?" asked Cailin.

"Not at all," said Griffin. "As long as you're thinking to rape me, it's ok," he saig, laughing.

"It was in my plans," said Cailin mischievously as she followed him upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After they took their shower and dressed in new clothes, Griffin and Caitlin went back downstairs. Griffin went to the living room looking for the local newspaper. He finally found it on the table in front on the couch and opened it.

"So, which movies are playing?" asked Caitlin.

"Mostly some comedies, horror movies and action movies," said Griffin.

"I'd like to see a comedy," said Caitlin.

"Then, quite a few movies seem interesting. What do you think of _Biologic Clock?"_

"It's a good idea. I saw some previews on TV and it looks funny. What time is it playing?" asked Caitlin.

"Hmmm, at 10:00 am, 12:30 pm, 2:15 pm, 4:00 pm, 7:30 pm and 9:30 pm," answered Griffin.

"Well, it's 10:30 am, so maybe we could go for the 4:00 pm presentation?" suggested Caitlin.

"Look like a fantastic idea, sweetheart," said Griffin. "But not as fantastic as you are."

Caitlin blushed at her boyfriend's compliment. "Will I ever get used to receiving compliments like that? I guess I will," thought Caitlin.

"Grif?" said Caitlin.

"Yeah?"

"What day are we, today?" she asked.

"Saturday, September the 24th. Why?"

"Just to know the date whent our relationship started," answered Caitlin. "So, it was on Friday, September the 23rd around 7:45 pm."

"Well, you're a really observant person, Caitlin. I'm impressed," said Griffin admiratively.

"You see? There are still some things you have to learn about me," said Caitlin jokingly.

"Yeah, but I don't see any problem with that. I'm willing to learn more about you. Would you like to go out on the veranda?" he asked.

"Ok."

They walked toward the front door and got their coats out of the close; they put them on and exited the house.

Once they were outdoors, the cool fall wind welcomed them. Caitlin ziped her coat all the way to her chin because of the cold weather. Despite it was only three days into fall, the temperature was around 15 degrees. The ground wasn't frozen yet, but it was only a matter of weeks now.

"I like fall, it's a fantastic season," said Cailin.

"Yeah and I love the smell of nature," noticed Griffin. "The only disadvantage is that winter will come next."

"I prefer not to think about it. I hate winter," said Caitlin.

"Me too."

They sat on the swing hanging from the patio ceiling near deck door. Griffin wrapped his right arm around Caitlin's shoulders.

"It's so peaceful here, in the countryside. It has nothing to do with where I come from, in the city. It was to noisy there and almost everybody were stressed and nervous. And my foster parents, the Willis were a real nightmare," said Caitlin.

"It was really that bad?" asked Griffin.

"Oh, you couldn't even imagine what I went through. When you're living in a big city, you have to be though and act thoughly, because it's a real jungle there. Only the strongest survive. This law surronds us there, no way to get out of it: you respect it or you get crushed, no other solutions. When I first came here, in High River, I found it boring at first, but after a few months, I realized it was the perfect place for me," said Caitlin.

"Well, I'm happy you feel good here. It's true, High River is a peacefull place. It's quite a small village, but there's nothing wrong with that."

"I know."

They stayed like that, Caitlin's head lying on Griffin's shouder. The world seemed to to be theirs at this moment. The nature looked like it wanted to be the accomplice of their happiness.

"Maybe we could visit Bret and Jordan," proposed Griffin.

"Why not? I would be fun to see them," said Caitlin. "I can't wait to see the expression on their face when we'll tell them we are dating now."

"Me neither," said Griffin before he started laughing. "It'll be so funny, maybe you could take your camera with you."

"Good idea! Wait for me, I am going in my room to take it."

Caitlin went upstairs in her room and found her camera on her chest of drawers. Then, she went downstairs to rejoin Griffin.

"I got it," she said.

"Then, let's go," said Griffin happily. "Wait, I'll let a note to my parents in case they come back before us."

"Ok."

Griffin came back in the house and wrote down on a paper:

_Dear Mom and Dad, me and Caitlin are going to the movies, so if you two come back home before us, don't worry. Everything is fine with us. We hope you had a great night at the Willis'. When we'll be back from the movies, Caitlin and I will have to talk to you about something. _

_Love, Griffin xxx_

Griffin put the note on the fridge with an magnet and exited the house. He locked the front door and led Caitlin to his car. He unlocked the doors and they got inside the car.

"I wrote in the note to my parents that we'll have something to talk with them when we'll be back."

"What is it?"

"Well, we'll have to tell them we are dating now," said Griffin.

"I guess they'll be angry at this," said Caitlin.

"Maybe at first, but the truth is, they can't prevent us from dating and loving each other. They'll just have to deal with it, whether they like it or not."

"Good attitude, Grif. You're beginning to be more confident in yourself, that's good."

"I have a good teacher for that," said Griffin, similing.

He started the car and steped on the gas. Not far away from the ranch, he arrived at a stop sign and activated his right flasher. He stoped a few seconds at the sign before turning right.

After a few more minutes of driving, they arrived at Bret's house. They got out of the car and walked toward the front door.

When they arrived on the porch, Griffin pressed the doorbell. They waited a few minutes before Bret came to open the door.

"Hi, you two," he said. "What brings you here today?"

"We wanted to know how you were doing, so we decided to visit you," answered Griffin.

"It's nice from you two. Don't stay there, come in."

Bret set aside to let them come inso his house. He then closed the door behind them.

"How have you been?" asked Bret while they were going upstairs.

"Really good," answered Griffin.

"Yeah, honestly, we'd like to tell you something important," said Caitlin.

"Ok. I'm listening," said Bret as he sat on the living room couch.

Griffin sat beside Bret and Caitlin beside her boyfriend.

"Well it's not easy to say, but you remember I told you I was going to the movies with Naomy Friday, right?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Everything went perfectly at the beginning. We went to a restaurant for dinner and after to the movies. She even put her hand on mine. But after we exited the movie theatre, she told me I was a big jerk and that she didn't want to goi out with a guy like me. So, I went back home and Caitlin comforted me and we kissed. So, we're dating from that moment."

"Really? You two are dating?" asked Bret, really surprised.

"Yeah," said Caitlin. "And we're happy with it."

"Wow, it's great. But, I never imagined you too as a couple, but I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, but there's only one problem," said Griffin.

"Which problem?" asked Bret.

"Well, Jim and Dory aren't aware about our relationship," answered Caitlin.

"Are you planning to tell them soon?"

"Yes, as soon as we come back home from the movie theatre," said Griffin.

"Which movie are you going to see?" asked Bret.

"_Biologic Clock,_" answered Caitlin.

"Good choice. I've seen it with Taylor and it's really a good movie."

Griffin and Caitlin stayed with Bret a few hours and played several computer games with him before they left around 3:30 pm to go to the movie theatre.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Griffin parked his car in the movie theatre's parking lot. It was far from being full, because it was still daytime. Most of the people were usually arriving around 6 or 7 pm and that lasted until late in the evening.

Griffin and Caitlin got out of the car and Griffin locked the car doors. After he did that, he took Caitlin's hand and they walked toward the theatre's entrance.

Once they were inside the theatre, they went to the ticket office. The girl behind the counter in the ticket office was about their age. After they bought their tickets, they went to buy popcorn, chocolate bars and soft drinks. Then, they went to room number 5, where _Biologic Clock _was going to be presented in a few minutes.

The two teens sat in the middle of the room, so they could've a good view of the screen. First, there was a few movie previews and then, at the planned time, their movie began. It was hilarious from the beginning. From this moment, the audience was focused on the movie. Caitlin put her head on Griffin's shoulder. The teen guy took the hand of his girlfriend in his. He was feeling so good with Caitlin against him like that.

They kissed a few times during the movie, but a was only during short seconds. They didn't want to miss a single moment of the movie. The whole audience including them was laughing during the majority of the movie. Finally, at 6:00 the movie ended and the lights were turned on.

Caitlin and Griffin left the presentation room like the rest of the audience.

"I have to go the bathroom," said Griffin.

"Me too. We'll rejoin each other here."

"Deal."

They went into their respectives bathrooms. A few minutes minutes later, they exited and walked out of the theatre. The air was even cooler than before their arrival. Griffin unlocked the car doors and they got into it. He started the car and he reversed a little bit before turning right to exit the parking lot.

"I'll turn the warming on," said Griffin.

"Thanks, I am really cold right now."

They talked a little bit on their way back home, but remain silent most of the time. A little bit too fast to Caitlin's taste, they were back in the ranch's driveway. Griffin parked the car and stoped it. They got out of the car and saw Jim's truck.

"My parents are back," said Griffin. "We'll have to tell them about us."

"I admit I'm nervous to tell them," confessed Caitlin.

"Me too, but too bad. They'll just have to accept it."

Exactly."

They walked toward the front door. Griffin turned the door handle and it opened.

"Ah, you're back," said Jim.

"Yeah," said Griffin.

"How was the movie?" asked Dory.

"Oh really good in fact. We've seen _Biologic Clock_ and it's a good movie," answered Caitlin. "Griffin loved it too."

"Good. We're glad you had a nice day," said Jim.

"Dad, like I've told you in my note, Caitlin and I have something to talk to you about," said Griffin.

"Oh, and what is it?" asked Jim. "Is one of you sick or something?"

"No, we're fine," said Griffin. It's more serious than that. I guess it'll be better if you sit down."

"Ok."

Jim was beginning to worry seriously. "I hope they haven't done something stupid during our absence," he thought.

"We're listening, Griffin," said Dory. "You have all our attention."

"Ok. Everything began Friday, when I went to see a movie with Naomy. First, we went to the restaurant for dinner before going to the movies. During the movie, she put her hand on mine, and I thought it was going like I wanted. But after the movie, she called me a big jerk and rejected me. She told she never want to go out with a guy like me."

"I'm really sorry, Griffin," said Dory.

"But, wait, there's more. Then, I came back here and Caitlin comforted me. After that, she made me some compliments and we kissed. Since this moment, we are dating."

"YOU WHAT?" yelled Jim.

"We're dating," said Caitlin. "We love each other and want to show it freely."

"But, we adopted Caitlin and she's like your sister!" protested Dory.

"Well, legally, yes. But, you're not his biologic mother, Mom," said Griffin.

"Yeah, but..."

"Anyway, you'll have to deal with it. Either you accept the idea of me and Caitlin dating, either we'll run away together," said Griffin menacingly. "And don't think I'm joking, it's serious."

"Me and your mother will talk about that and we'll come back," said Jim.

Jim and Dory went to their room and closed the door behind them. Griffin and Caitlin sat on the couch, waiting for the decision. Finally, Jim and Dory exited their room and walked toward them.

"So, what have you decided?" asked Caitlin.

"That's fine," answered Jim. "We're ready to recognize you as a couple and to let you show it freely."

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Caitlin before she hugged Griffin.

Now, they knew for sure they could overcome each obstacle. Concerning the future, they could only believe in destiny.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm so happy!" exclaimed Caitlin. "Griffen and I are so happy together, you know," she said to Jim and Dori.

"The feelings you have for each other are the only that matters," said Jim. "It sure will be weird to look at you as a couple at first, but I guess, we will get used to it."

"I am convinced you will," said Griffen. I love Caitlin a lot and it would have been very painful for us to be split up."

"I understand," assured Dori. "If you two are happy together, it's the only thing that matters for us."

"Thank you for being that understanding and open minded," said Griffen. "I will never forget that."

"No problem, son. We only want you two to be happy, whatever it involves," said Jim.

Caitlin and Griffen then went upstairs, right away to Caitlin's room. The two teenagers were eager to share another sexual experience. The teenagers of their age had strong hormones and these two were not an exception.

Cailin started to kiss Griffen very sensualously. He kissed her back before pushing her on her bed. Then, he laid on Caitlin and began to stroke her breasts.

"I have an idea," said Caitlin.

"What?" asked Griffen. "What do you have in mind?"

"Let's make love in the bathroom," suggested Caitlin with a mischievous smile.

"I like your perverted ideas like that," said Griffen.

"Me too."

They exited Caitlin's room and went to the upstairs bathroom. Griffen then closed the door behind them and locked it. Immediately after he closed the door, he started the fan located in the ceiling. As soon as they came in the bathroom, Caitlin captured Griffen's lips before she led him to the counter. He kissed her back with the same passion, pressing her body against hers.

After a few minutes, Caitlin broke the kiss and moved away from his boyfriend. She then took her sweater and t-shirt off and did the same with Griffen's jeans. Now, she could she a huge bulge deforming her boyfriend's boxers. Not wasting any minute, she took off the boxers, releasing Griffen's dick. She kneeled down in front of him and started to suck her boyfriend's manhood while unzipping her own jeans and stroking her pussy.

"Oh! Yes! It feels good! Ahhhh!" groaned Griffen."You're doing it like a pro!"

Caitlin sucked Griffen's dick a few more minutes, before straightening up. Feeling very wet, she took off her jeans before Griffen helped her to take off her bra and panties. Afterwards, he quickly took off his t-shirt and threw it on the floor, with all the other clothes.

Suddenly, Caitlin took Griffen by the hand and ordered him softly to lie down on the floor. Because the floor was a little bit cold, he laid down on the carpet in front of the counter. Caitlin did not waste a single minute and impaled herself on her boyfriend's hard dick and began to wave her pelvis with a lot of passion, like if her life depended on it. The teen girl soon began to let go some pleasure moans that were mixed with Griffen's panting.

He was following the pace that Caitlin was dictating to him. Griffen's hands were on his girlfriend's waist to guide her in her movements. It only took a few more minutes and Caitlin climaxed. Her face displaying a satisfied expression, she got up and helped Griffen to get back on his feet, his dick still in erection.

"Another idea just popped on in my brain," announced Caitlin.

"What is it this time?" asked Griffen, very eager to know what his girlfriend had in mind.

"Simply another of my fantasy," answered Caitlin. "I want you to fuck me in the ass. I have been thinking about it for a long time now.

"You have a so perverted mind," said Griffen with a smile.

"Yeah, and I know you like that," she retorted.

"More than you think. So, we will satisfy your fantasy."

"Cool, let's do it."

Caitlin walked towards the bathroom counter and bent over it, exposing her anus to the sight of Griffen who quickly approached her from behind. Then, without any hesitation, he slipped his erected dick into Caitlin's ass and started to do a back and forth movement. It did not take very long for the girl to feel it and expressed her pleasure loudly. Fortunately for them, her moans were drowned out by the noise of the ceiling fan, so Jim and Dori could not hear them.

Griffen continued tiressly to fuck her in the ass like if his whole life was depending on it. The moans that Caitlin was uttering were increasing as the time went by. It was the first time she was getting assfucked, and she really was enjoying every single second of it. She knew for sure that she would never forget this moment.

After another few minutes, Griffen finally ejaculated in Cailin's ass. She uttered a moan when her boyfriend reached the orgasm and she felt his hot sperm in her belly. Griffen slowly got his dick out of her ass before he took a handkerchief to wipe off the sperm on it. Caitlin, completely breathless, leaned on the bathroom counter to take a little break. Then, a few minutes later, she went closer to Griffen and gave him a passionate hug.

"It was absolutely fantastic," she said.

"Yeah, you are damn hot, you know, Caitlin?"

"You too, Griff."

Their lips met in a deep and gentle kiss before they decided to go in the shower. Caitlin went in the shower, soon followed by Griffen who set aside the shower curtain. The teen girl turned the hot water and then the cold-water tap and the water began to flow on them.

Approximately ten minutes later, the young couple got out of the shower and immediately dry themselves with two towels. Once they were dry, they wrapped up their towel around their body and exited the bathroom and headed to their respective rooms.

After they had put their pyjamas on, Caitlin and Griffen went downstairs to watch TV with Jim and Dori. They chatted during the commercial breaks and around 10:30 pm, they all went to bed, because they were all completely exhausted from their Saturday.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Caitlin woke up at 6:30 the next morning. She yawned and lazily got out of her bed before heading to the bathroom, because she had an urge to pee. After she relieved her urge, she walked towards Griffen's room. It only took her a few minutes to reach the room of her boyfriend. The door was closed, but she opened it without a single noise. Caitlin came in the room and closed the door behind her.

The room was completely dark and the only thing she could hear was Griffen's breath. Caitlin walked towards the bed and looked at Griffen. He was looking so calm and peaceful. She climbed on the bed and laid down beside her boyfriend. Caitlin then kissed him softly on the lips. Griffen opened his eyes at the same time.

"Caitlin? What are you doing here so early? he asked. It's only 6:45 am."

"I know but I want you, baby," she whispered.

"You don't lose your time, do you?"

"No, never."

Griffen kissed her on the lips passionately while stroking Caitlin's breasts. She let got a moan into his mouth and put her hand in Griffen's boxers. Caitlin started to masturbate him with a lot of skill and ease. She now felt more confident doing it than the first time she and Griffen made love.

Griffen broke the kiss and looked Caitlin masturbating him. His breathing fastened and he moaned in pleasure. Caitlin suddenly stopped masturbating her boyfriend. They did not lose a single minute and took off their pyjamas. Immediately after that, they positionned in the 69 position and started to eat each other. Griffen liked the taste of her pussy and was enjoying every second of it. Caitlin was meanwhile sucking his dick, sending electric discharges in all his body. He had never feil so good in his whole life. At this moment, he realized that he had finally found the perfect happiness. Well, maybe not perfect, but for him, it was and it's the only thing that really mattered.

Caitlin finally came in Griffen's mouth and he managed to drink all her juices. She climbed on top of him and impaled herself on Griffen's hard dick. He put his hands around her waist and gave her the rythm. Caitlin let out several soft pleasure moans and started waving her pelvis. Griffen was following the pace she was dictating him and the intensity was increasing very fast. After what seemed an eternity to both of them, they came at the same time, perfectly synchronized.

* * *

Around 8:30 on the same morning, Griffen and Caitlin went downstairs to eat their breakfast. When they came in the kitchen, they saw Jim and Dori sitting at the table.

"Hello, you two, said Jim when he saw them. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby, answered Griffen while putting two toasts in the toaster. I was so exhausted last night."

"Yeah so was I, said Caitlin. Don't know why, but I feel asleep in no time last night."

Jim and Dori smiled to each other, knowing perfectly why the two lovebirds where so tired last night.

Caitlin decided to eat cereals for breakfast. Griffen finished to put butter on his toasts and sat at the table. He felt the look of his parents on him.

"Why do you keep staring at me and Caitlin? he asked.

"It's only that we're not used yet to see you as a couple. It will take some time," said Jim.

"Yeah, but you will get used to it faster than you think. Human spirit can adapt to many things, you know."

* * *

After breakfast, they each took a shower and get dressed. When he was dressed, Griffen went downstairs and picked up the phone. The phone rang twice before the person at the other end of the line answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Brett."

"Hi, Griffen. How are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"Well, I don't anuthing to complain about," answered Brett.

"Good. What are you doing?" asked Griffen.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out at my house with Eric and Jordan."

"That's cool. Do you mind if Caitlin and I come and join you?"

"No problem, Grif."

"Alright. And Brett?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell them about me and Caitlin."

"Okay. We will surprise them," said Brett.

"Yeah. Me and Caitlin will be at your house in a few minutes."

"Ok. Bye, Grif."

"Bye."

Griffen hung up the phone and took his car keys. He and Caitlin put on their jackets and they were off to Brett's house.

"I can't wait to see the look on Eric and Jordan faces when will tell them about us," said Caitlin.

"Me neither. It's going to be hilarious."


End file.
